The present invention relates to an eyeglass lens processing apparatus that cuts the periphery of an eyeglass lens.
Eyeglass lens processing apparatuses are widely known which have plural processing tools disposed therein and which cut an eyeglass lens for a short time.
For example, as an eyeglass lens processing apparatus that processes an eyeglass lens using plural processing tools, an eyeglass lens processing apparatus for performing a processing process while interchanging processing tools depending on the processing type, such as a tool change type, is known (see JP-A-2000-218487).